


Angry

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick is angry at Reader's actions while on a run.





	

“What the hell were you thinking out there?!” Rick yells as he enters the house behind you, slamming the door closed, the sound echoes through the empty house, making you flinch.

“I was thinking of saving Tara! You know, our friend?!” You respond, turning to face him. He is furious, you can tell.

“You almost got bit!” You both just gotten back from a run out to an old Home Depot. There had been a particularly close call when a walker had snuck up on Tara, grabbing her. You had run over to her, breaking formation, which left everyone else compromised, but you couldn’t let anything happen to Tara, she was one of your best friends. Not to mention, Denise would probably have killed you if anything happened to her. But after you put down the walker that had grabbed her, one came up on you from behind, grabbing your hair and pulling you towards its mouth. Rick had immediately run over to you, stabbing it in the head. You could tell from the look he gave you afterward that he was fuming.

“What was I supposed to do, leave her there?! Let her get bit?!”

“We would have helped her! You can’t break formation and leave us open like that! You put yourself and everyone else at risk! That walker would have killed you if I hadn’t done something, Y/N!”

“You could have died, doesn’t that matter to you?!” He roars, stepping closer to you.

“Well, I didn’t! Fuck you!” You yell as you turn way from him and stomp up the stairs.

“Where the hell are you going?! Get back down here, we’re not done talking about this!” Rick calls after you.

“Well, I’m done talking to you! I’m going to go take a shower.” You yell from the top stair as you open the door to the bedroom you and Rick shared, peeling your clothes off as you head towards the bathroom. You hear the sound of Rick’s feet coming up the stairs as you step into the shower, but you ignore him as you turn on the shower and step inside. A small groan escapes your lips as the warm water cascades over you, relaxing your muscles. You were tense from today’s run and from the anger you were feeling towards Rick. Looking over towards the doorway, you can see Rick, but you turn around to face the spray, ignoring him.

“You have to listen to me when we’re out there, Y/N! I can’t lose you!” Rick’s voice echoes through the bathroom, and you move over to the glass door, opening it to talk to him.

“And you just can’t expect me to sit there while my friend almost gets killed, Rick!”

“Don’t make it sound like I don’t care, Y/N!” He spits out at you, his chest heaving with anger. But you can see that the sight of you naked and wet is starting to have an effect on him.

“The fact that you’re this upset about me SAVING someone makes it seem like you don’t!” You yell, frustrated.

“I care about you! When we’re out there, YOU are my main priority! I can’t do any of this if I don’t have you with me!” The meaning of his words washes over you and you both stare at each other, chests heaving in both anger and arousal, before he lunges into the shower, crashing his lips onto yours. 

“Baby, your clothes!” You gasp as he pushes you against the tile. The water soaks you both as it cascades over you.

“I don’t fucking care.” He growls as his kisses drift down to your neck.

“Rick!” You cry as he sucks on your neck; he knew how much it drove you crazy when he did that. Your hands pull the snaps on his wet shirt open, exposing his torso. Admiring the sight of his toned chest, your hands immediately drift to the waistband of his jeans.

You hastily unbutton them and push them down, freeing his erection. Rick is watching your movements, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

“I want you inside me, Rick.” You husk and he grabs your thighs, hoisting you up and pinning you against the wall with his hips.

“You want me to fuck you?” He questions, his voice low with arousal. You nod frantically in response.

“Beg for it, beg for my cock.” His words make you whimper.

“Fuck me, please Rick? Please give me your cock; I want it so bad, baby.” You beg, practically aching from arousal at this point. You would do just about anything right now to end his teasing.

“You promise me you’re gonna listen to me now?” Your eyes narrow in anger at his move. Was he really going to use this to prove his point? He tilts his head to the side, looking at you heatedly.

“Really, Rick?” You question, incredulous.

“All you have to do is promise. Then I’ll give you exactly what you want, baby.” You cry as he runs the tip of his cock up the length of your folds, teasing you.

“Come on, Y/N.” He encourages. Oh lord, this man knew how to drive you crazy. You wanted to hold out and prove your point, but you just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck! I promise!” You yell and he smirks in satisfaction before thrusting his entire length inside you in one stroke. He immediately begins pounding his cock inside you, giving you no time to adjust.

“Oh my god, Rick!” You cry as each thrust of his hips pushes you up the wall. The tip of his cock was brushing over your g-spot with every thrust.

“Fuck! Y/N, you’re so fucking tight!” He groans. the only sound in the room was the sound of the water running and the combination of your screams and the slap of wet skin as he pounded into you.

“Kiss me.” You whimper as you wind your fingers through his wet curls, pulling his mouth to yours. A particularly hard thrust makes you throw your head back against the wall and keen.

“Just like that! Fuck me harder!” You wail as he increases the force of his thrusts. Your hand slams against the wall of the shower as you grasp for something to hold onto.

“Are you close, Y/N?” Rick groans, his strained voice muffled in your neck. You nod and you can feel yourself tightening around his length.

“I’m so close, Rick! Make me cum!” You cry, wantonly as you desperately chase your release. His hand drifts between the two of you and he rubs your clit harshly.

“Oh my god! Yes!” Your voice echoes off the walls of the bathroom as you clench down on his still thrusting cock. Your eyes close and your toes curl from the intense pleasure of your release. His hips speed up and break rhythm as he begins to lose control.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Rick whimpers as he pulls out, coming on the floor of the shower. You reach down, stroking him through his orgasm.

Rick drops you down onto the floor and you wrap your arms around him.

“I’m so sorry, Rick.” You apologize, seeing how much your actions had affected him. You knew that you would feel the same way if something like that had happened to him.

“I’m sorry too.” He whispers, brushing his lips over yours.


End file.
